An Outbreak of Love
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Neither of them expected their lives to change so completely... or to be so fulfilling. **Neither the Shane portrayed in this fan fiction nor the OC, Dr. B'Ellana Waters, belong to me. My OC does come into the story at a later time, which is one of the reasons I am telling this story... with permission from one of the authors. IN MEMORY OF LANA. FOREVER LOVED AND MISSED. Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Dr. B'Ellana Waters took one last look around the apartment she had above her clinic to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. The locket her brother, Vance, had given her was around her neck... just as she always kept it. She had packed three shirt, two pairs of jeans, a handful of underwear, a couple of bras, three pairs of socks, and her toiletries into a pack.

She moved into the kitchen and added a few cans of food, a can opener, and some bottles of water. She didn't have a lot left, and that was one of the reasons she knew it was time to leave town. It had become too overrun with the reanimated corpses that had suddenly started springing up everywhere. She had to get out before it became completely impossible.

She headed into the living room, unable to resist adding a couple of her favorite books before taking the two guns she owned out of the safe she kept them in. She made sure their silencers were attached and added the three boxes of bullets she had to her pack after making sure the two guns where loaded. She put the shoulder holsters on, sliding the barrels of the guns into their sleeves, and then slid one strap of the pack onto her right shoulder. She grabbed the other, empty, pack and headed down the back stairs and into her clinic below.

She had barricaded her clinic just after the outbreak to keep anyone or anything from breaking into it, and now she was glad that she had. She took her time going through her cabinets and drawers, filling the second pack with medical supplies. She wanted to be prepared for anything. She had no idea what she would find once she stepped outside and left the town she had called home for the past fifteen years.

HOURS LATER

B'Ellana stopped walking and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of one arm. Her long brown hair was damp, and it kept sticking to her face and neck. Sweat was rolling down her face and into her bright blue eyes, causing them to sting. She wasn't sure where she was heading, so she was keeping a close watch for any kind of shelter. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea of staying in the woods, especially without a tent, but she knew she didn't have a lot of options. With the way the world was now, there were not a lot of options left to the few people who had managed to survive.

She sighed as she pulled a bottle of water from her pack and took a long sip of it, wondering who she was trying to kid. She wasn't egotistical enough to believe that she was the only survivor in the world, but she did wonder if she was the only one in the immediate area. She hadn't seen any survivors from the windows of her upstairs apartment for days. That was one of the main reasons she had chosen to leave.

Her eyes narrowed as she heard a twig snap. She quietly slipped the bottle of water back into the pack it had come from before sliding her guns out of their holsters. She slowly made her way forward, her intelligent eyes not missing a thing as she searched for whatever had caused the twig to snap. If it was an animal, she would be eating well that night. If it was another survivor, she wasn't sure what she would do. And if it was one of the reanimated corpses? She'd kill it and then probably have a heart attack.

She stopped moving when another twig snapped. This time it was more to her right than directly in front of her like before. She changed her direction slightly and moved forward again.

Without warning, a man with dark hair and eyes stepped out from behind a tree. He had a long rifle aimed directly at her head. "Wha' are ya doin' out here?" he demanded.

She narrowed her eyes further, glaring at him as she took the time to let him see that he wasn't the only one there with guns... both of hers were aimed to kill as well. "Funny," she retorted. "I was 'bout ta ask ya the same damn question."


	2. Chapter 2

B'Ellana didn't lower her guns as she stared at him. "My town's overrun with reanimated corpses. Stayin' there ain' safe no more." She motioned with her guns. "What're ya doin' out 'ere?"

Shane slowly lowered his rifle and held one of his hands up, palm out. "I ain' gonna hurt ya... not if ya not a walker." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to hide the fact that he was looking her up and down. "We got a pregnant woman in our camp. She's worried, an' I decided ta come try ta find... somethin' ta 'elp 'er."

B'Ellana slowly put her guns away, nodding. "I can show ya where ta get a portable ultrasound machine, bu' we won' make it back there before dark."

Shane sighed. "I saw a cabin a couple of miles back. We can stay there for the night an' go pick up the machine tomorrow." He reached out to take the packs off her back and slipped them over his own shoulder. "Let's go."

B'Ellana's jaw dropped. She reached out to snatch her packs back. "What makes you think I'm going to stay anywhere with you?"

Shane stared at her. "Ya jus' said yaself that we can't make it ta where the machine is before dark. I know a safe place ta stay. It's simple." He smirked at her. "Ya not scared, are ya?"

B'Ellana stiffened, her jaw jutting out proudly. "'m not scared of the likes of ya." She pushed past him with her back straight. "Where's this cabin o' yours?"

Shane chuckled, licking his lips as he took a few minutes to study the woman's ass. It'd been a while since he'd been with anyone, and she was making him hot with every move she made. "It's this way." He pointed and fell into step beside her.

B'Ellana kept quiet as she walked beside the stranger, trying to keep her attention on their surroundings and not on him. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have a man so close to her. Even before the outbreak, Vance was the main man she spent time with... other than any that happened to come into her clinic for treatment.

Shane couldn't help but notice how quiet she was and tried to think of something to get her talking again. He liked hearing her voice. "So... umm... Wha's ya name?"

B'Ellana hesitated but then realized she would probably never see him after getting him a portable ultrasound machine the next day so it didn't matter if he knew her name or not. "My name's B'Ellana."

"'m Shane," he supplied without her asking. He stopped for a minute and looked around, realizing they were needing to go more to their left to get to the cabin he had found earlier. "Th' cabin's this way." He lead her the rest of the way and then held up his hand. "Stay here an' lemme check it out."

B'Ellana rolled her eyes, pulling one of her guns from its holster. "If ya plan on tryin' ta be all macho, at least take one of my guns. They've got silencers an' won' attract others."

Shane nodded approvingly, slipping his rifle over his head and trading her. "Ya smart. Tha's good these days." He put a finger to his lips, winked, and lowered his voice. "I'll be back soon."

B'Ellana kept her eyes on him until he was completely out of sight and then listened as hard as she could for any indication that he was in trouble. While she was waiting, she inspected his rifle. She wasn't an expert by any means, but her dad had ensured that her and Vance knew their way around guns... especially living in a hunting state like Georgia. The three of them had gone hunting together every summer.

Shane slipped in through a broken window and moved through the small cabin quickly. There were no signs of walkers so he quickly went back to the woman and led her inside. "I'll get a fire goin' in th' fireplace."

B'Ellana nodded, moving slowly through the cabin to see if there might be anything salvageable since they were already there. She grinned when she spotted a box sitting on the floor of the small pantry. She reached in and grabbed two cans, going back into the main room and tossing one at him. "Warm beer's better'n no beer. Righ'?"

Shane chuckled, finishing getting the fire started before he popped the top on the can. He took a long drink, smacking his lips appreciatively. "Tha' beats water, for damn sure."

"There's a whole case of it sitting on the floor in the pantry," B'Ellana explained. "Looks like some good cans of food, too. Are ya hungry?"

"Sure. Jus' no beans," Shane replied, chuckling again. He stoked the fire a few times before grabbing the beer and moving to the couch. He put her two packs on the floor at the end of it and then sat down.

B'Ellana moved back into the pantry and grabbed a couple of cans of ravioli. After searching through a few of the cabinets, she found a pan. She came back into the living room and set the pan in front of the fire before digging the can opener she had taken from her apartment out of one of her packs. She opened the cans, dumped the ravioli into the pot, and then set the pot up over the fire to heat the food. While it was heating, she moved back into the kitchen to find some spoons.

Shane watched the woman as she moved through the cabin as if she had lived in it her entire life. "Ya seem comfortable 'ere," he finally commented.

B'Ellana came back into the room with two bowls and two spoons, dishing up the hot food and shrugging. "I tend ta take things in stride. No reanimated corpses ta deal with 'ere means I can relax a bit." She handed him one of the bowls as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Are ya always so comfortable in situations?" Shane asked.

B'Ellana contemplated his question for a few minutes, eating a few bites. "I guess so. My dad taught me an' my brother ta always be prepared for anythin'."

"Tha's good." Shane nodded, finishing his food and taking his bowl into the kitchen. He picked up the case of beer and carried it back into the main area with him. "Migh' as well enjoy it while we're 'ere," he explained, setting it on the table in front of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

B'Ellana got up and took her empty bowl into the kitchen before coming back to the couch. She finished off her can of beer and grabbed a second, smirking at her cabin mate. "Ya wouldn' be tryin' ta get me drunk now would ya, Shane?"

Shane laughed, feeling more relaxed than he had in a very long time. "Nah. Jus' think it'd be a shame ta let all this good beer go ta waste." He grabbed a second can for himself, popping the top and drinking half the can in one drink.

B'Ellana nodded as she drank the beer, looking around the cabin. "This place really ain't that bad. I could see myself stayin' here." She got up and began to walk around the main area, studying the patchwork quilt that was covering the full sized bed in the corner before walking over to the bookcase to see what treasures it held.

Shane smiled to himself as he watched her moving around the cabin. He saw her crush her empty beer can and held a third one out to her. "Here ya go, Lana."

B'Ellana looked over her shoulder, a slightly dazed look on her face. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't alone. She blushed lightly as she took the can of beer from him. She had never really been much of a drinker, and she was already feeling a few minor effects from the alcohol. She had never really been shy around people, and the growing level of booze in her system was making her relax even more. She blushed again, taking a large drink as she turned back toward the bookcase.

Shane smirked as he started drinking his third beer, not failing to notice the blush tinging her cheeks. He whistled softly to himself as he watched her move as she read the titles of the books on the bookcase shelves, pulling one out on occasion to read its jacket. He admired the way her tight jeans cupped her ass perfectly.

B'Ellana set her can of beer on the shelf in front of her, bending over to get a look at the books on the lower shelves. She was trying to find a good one to distract herself. She was not a virgin by any means, and had even had a few one night stands, but she felt unsure of herself around Shane. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. Quite the opposite, in fact. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she might actually be able to fall in love. She sighed and shook her head, trying to focus on the books in front of her instead of on the man sitting on the couch behind her.

Shane growled softly when B'Ellana bent over. He couldn't take it anymore. It had been a couple of months since Andrea had surprised him with that blow job and sex session in the car, and he was horny as hell. The alcohol wasn't helping matters. He wasn't anywhere near drunk, but he wanted the woman in front of him more than anyone else he had ever been with before... including Lori. He got up and moved behind her, rubbing one hand over her jean clad ass with a low moan of longing.

B'Ellana gasped when she felt Shane's hand on her ass. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him. The back of her head rubbed against his shoulder as she turned her face toward his. She opened her eyes to look at him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Shane opted to answer not with words, but with actions. He lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss so intense that it almost knocked him off his feet. He wrapped his arms around her, not breaking the kiss as he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He didn't bother to hide his desire as he laid her down on top of the patchwork quilt and stretched out on top of her.

B'Ellana moaned low in her throat, parting her lips as Shane's tongue pushed against them. She tangled her fingers in his hair, arching up toward him. She slid her tongue along his, hear heart racing at the feelings he was evoking from her.

Shane rubbed his hands down her sides, slipping them under the bottom edge of her shirt. Her skin felt nice and warm, and it made him want to feel even more. He slowly moved his hands upward, pulling her shirt up as he went, kissing along her jaw and down onto her neck.

B'Ellana felt her body growing warmer, leaning up so that he could remove her shirt. She ran her hands down his back, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and yanking it up over his head, tossing it away. She grabbed his shoulders and rolled over, laughing softly as she looked down into his eyes. She scraped her fingernails down his chest, leaning forward to kiss along his jawline, nipping it with her teeth.

Shane growled, lifting his hips to press his groin into hers. He rubbed his hands up her back, stopping to unfasten the clasp on her bra. He leaned up and bit one of her nipples through the material of her bra before pulling it off and throwing it across the room. He stared up at her, his eyes full of lust. "I wan' ya, Lana."

B'Ellana ran her tongue over to his ear, moving her hands down to unfasten his belt and pants. "Wha' are ya waitin' for?"

Shane growled again, kicking off his shoes and lifting his hips to help her pull down his pants and underwear. He laughed as he watched her throw his clothes across the room. He flipped them back over, kissing his way down her body as he unfastened her jeans.

B'Ellana moaned as Shane's lips made a trail of fire down her body. "Oh... Shane..." She spread her legs as he threw her jeans and panties away, moaning as he kissed lower on her stomach.

Shane dipped his tongue into B'Ellana's belly button, running his hands up her inner thighs until his fingers were probing through the folds of her lower lips. He kissed his way lower, circling her clit with his tongue before sucking her clit into his mouth.

B'Ellana tangled one hand in Shane's hair while the other fisted in the quilt under her. She appreciated the fact that he was trying to take his time with her, but her hormones were raging way too far out of control. Right then, she wanted to feel him inside of her more than she wanted anything else. "Please, Shane," she whispered, her voice almost pleading with the need she felt. "I want to feel you..."

Shane felt a profound sense of relief wash over him at B'Ellana's words, the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her making him happier than he thought possible. This realization was immediately followed by a wave of desire so intense that it knocked the breath out of him.

B'Ellana pressed herself up as Shane kissed his way back up her body. She reached down between them, wrapping her hand around his shaft. She stroked him a few times, smiling at the sounds she heard coming from him, before guiding him inside of her.

Shane moaned deep in his throat as he slid deep inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her legs so that they rested up on his shoulders, slowly pulling himself almost all of the way back out of her before thrusting himself back inside.

"Oh, god..." B'Ellana moaned. She cupped his face in her hands, pulling him down for a kiss as her body matched his rhythm.

Shane closed his eyes as their bodies became one. He pressed his lips harder to hers as he increased their pace. He wanted to make this last, but he could already feel his body starting to tense up.

B'Ellana gasped, moving faster, her hips rocking harder against his as she felt her body tightening up as it got hotter. Her fingernails dug into the back of his shoulders, her head falling back as she started to clench around him. She pulled him closer, biting the top of his shoulder to stifle her scream of pleasure as she released.

Shane roared as he felt her fingernails and teeth sinking into his skin. Between that and her inner walls tightening around him as she released, he couldn't take anymore. He buried his face in her neck as his body erupted, his thrusts slowing down as they both began to calm down.

B'Ellana panted, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as both their bodies trembled with their releases. She looked up at him, kissing him, not sure what she should say.

Shane couldn't speak as B'Ellana held him. No one had ever held him after sex before. His heart leapt into his throat, and he could feel the stings of tears in his eyes as they held each other and kissed.

B'Ellana smiled as she pulled back from him. She grabbed the top of the quilt and pulled it down so that the two of them could slide underneath it. She pulled it back up over the top of them before wrapping her arms back around him.

Shane buried his face in her chest, wrapping his arms around her. He had never felt more comfortable with anyone in his life. He smiled as he realized that her breathing had evened out. She was sleeping. Within minutes, he had joined her.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane woke up the next morning, thirsty and realizing they needed water... to clean up with, to drink. He slid off the bed and got dressed, grabbing the gun B'Ellana had given him to use the night before. He found a few containers in the kitchen before heading out in search of water.

B'Ellana woke up about an hour after Shane left. It was cold inside the cabin as she got out of the bed and got dressed. She looked around curiously, realizing that she was alone. "Shane? Are you here?"

There was an unfamiliar bounce to Shane's step as he headed for a creek that he knew was somewhere in the area. They would have to head out for whatever town B'Ellana was from soon if they were going to make it back to camp before dark, but he wanted to surprise her with the water first.

B'Ellana sighed as she realized that she was alone. She shook her head, mentally kicking herself for completely misreading the man, promising herself that she would never make that mistake again. She shivered, rubbing her arms against the chill inside the cabin before heading out back to chop some wood to re-start the fire.

Shane froze as he was filling the half a dozen water bottles and the three larger containers he had brought with him, trying to figure out what felt so different. He realized with a shock that he was happy. He was truly happy for the first time in months. It wasn't just a show that he was putting on for Andrea, Lori, or one of the others. He was completely alone, and he felt like shouting for joy as he thought about the amazing woman that was sleeping back at the cabin. The one who had given him the most precious gift the night before.

B'Ellana wasn't surprised to find a chopping block set up in the backyard with an ax propped up against it. All hunting cabins in the Georgia woods seemed to be set up the same way. She sighed as she reached for the ax to start chopping at least enough wood to keep a nice fire going for a couple of days. She would decide what she was going to do by then.

Shane finished filling the containers he had brought with water, putting them back into his pack before heading back to the cabin. He was hoping to be able to get back and fix some kind of breakfast before B'Ellana woke up. He wanted to surprise her.

B'Ellana finished chopping the wood she wanted, wishing she had thought to look for a pair of gloves as she felt the blisters forming on her hands, and grabbed a few pieces to carry back inside the cabin. She didn't notice the walker stepping inside as she started working on getting a fire going again.

Shane sped up as he got closer to the cabin and started hearing sounds of an obvious scuffle going on inside of it. He dropped his pack on the porch, slowly opening the front door to see what was going on. He froze, watching the scene before him in amazement. B'Ellana was truly beautiful as she moved.

B'Ellana froze for just a couple of moments as she turned away from the newly started fire and saw the walker standing just inside the back door of the cabin. As it stumbled forward, she swung out with her leg, knocking the walker on its back. She grunted as the walker grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall onto a stand near the fire. The crash echoed through the cabin.

Shane pulled out the gun B'Ellana had given him, trying to aim for the walker and growling in frustration as he realized the two of them were moving too fast. He risked shooting her if he pulled the trigger.

B'Ellana groaned, kicking the walker back as she got to her feet. It lunged forward and fell on top of her, and she grabbed its shoulders to try to push it off of her. She reached out and searched with her fingers, finally getting a hold of one of the pokers for the fire. She swung it in an upward arc, plunging it through the walker's temple.

Shane rushed forward, pulling the walker off the top of her. His fear for her safety made him lash out. "Wha' th' hell do ya think ya doin'?!"

B'Ellana's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up from the floor, trying to wipe off as much of the walker's blood as she could. "I was killing the undead thing that decided to walk in here. Why did ya come back?"

Shane went into the bathroom and came back with a towel, throwing it at her. "I went to find us some water," he responded. His voice came out in a snarl as he lashed out to try to lessen his fear. "How the hell did it get in?"

"I went out an' chopped some wood to get the fire going again. It was inside when I turned around from starting the fire." B'Ellana scrubbed the towel over her face and through her hair. "I handled it, Shane."

"Ya were stupid, goin' outside an' makin' noise ta attract one then leavin' the damn door open!" Shane shouted at her. He paced the floor, running the fingers of one hand through his hair. "Ya coulda got yaself bit!"

"I've been takin' care of myself long before ya came around, Shane!" B'Ellana shouted back at him. "I know how ta survive! I don' need ya or anyone else ta treat me like a damn baby an' take care o' me!"

Shane clenched his fists as his blood boiled. "Ya no diffren' than any other bitch! Ya think ya the only one who knows anythin'! Ya think ya better than everyone else!"

"Get out!" B'Ellana yelled, picking up one of their empty beer cans and throwing it at him. "Get th' hell outta here!"

Shane stared at her for just a moment after ducking the can she threw. He grabbed his pack and emptied all of the containers of water he had filled from it, except for one bottle. He left the rest of them sitting on the table and walked out of the cabin without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

B'Ellana watched, her eyes slowly widening in horror, as Shane actually left. Even though they hadn't known each other for very long, it felt as if he was taking her heart with him. She curled up on the floor in front of the fire and cried.

Shane growled in frustration, punching the nearest tree as he walked away from the cabin. He looked around for a walker or two so that he could take out some frustration, but he didn't see any signs of any in the immediate area. He growled again, punching another tree. "Damn it!"

B'Ellana took a deep breath, forcing herself to stop crying. She had to face the facts. She had went against her better judgment and slept with a virtual stranger, and now he was gone. He wasn't coming back, and she had to move on. She was independent and strong. She couldn't allow one lapse in judgment keep her from doing anything and everything she had to do to survive. With a sigh, she wiped the tears from her face and pushed herself to her feet. She picked up her packs, grabbed one of the water bottles that Shane had left behind, and headed out of the cabin.

Shane grew more frustrated as more time passed and there were still no walkers in sight. "Where the hell are you?" He picked up a rock and threw it as hard and far as he could. "When we don't wanna see one of you, you're everywhere. Now that I need to take out some anger, you're no where around!"

B'Ellana sighed, shifting her packs higher up on her shoulders as she started walking. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she knew that she couldn't stay in that cabin any longer. She didn't want to be anywhere that reminded her of Shane. Her heart couldn't take it. She didn't think about keeping her movements quiet as she moved through the trees.

Shane stopped moving as he started to hear something moving through the trees. He had been unconsciously heading back toward the cabin, remembering that he needed to find out where B'Ellana's town was so that he could get the portable ultrasound machine that was needed for Lori. He pulled out the gun B'Ellana had given him, quietly making his way toward the sounds, grinning. Finally, there was a walker or two in the area he could take some of his frustration out on.

B'Ellana kept moving, looking up suddenly when she heard something to her right. She stopped and pulled out her gun, groaning a few seconds later when Shane came into view. "We really need to stop meeting like this," she commented dryly. She put her gun back in its holster and moved to step around him.

Shane reached out and grabbed B'Ellana's arm, not understanding why he was so angry about finding her out in the woods. "What the hell are ya doin' out here, Lana? Ya shoulda stayed in the cabin. It's safe there!"

B'Ellana glared up at him, pulling her arm free of his grasp. "Contrary ta popular belief, Shane, women are just as capable of taking care o' themselves as men. I made the decision ta move on, so get outta my way." She threw her hair back over her shoulder, straightening her shoulders defiantly as she started walking again.

Shane growled and grabbed B'Ellana's arm. He pushed her up against the nearest tree, trapping her packs between its trunk and her back as he pressed himself up against her. He crushed his lips to hers, tangling his fingers in her long hair, moaning, his head swimming with every confusing feeling running through his body and mind.

B'Ellana moaned, running her hands through Shane's hair, down his back, pulling him closer. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hips, sliding her tongue into his mouth as her hands explored his body. Her head was swimming, and she wasn't sure which way was up, but she didn't want this to end. She never wanted to let go.

Shane lifted B'Ellana's other leg, holding her up by her hips as he danced his tongue with hers. He didn't want this moment to end, but reality slowly started seeping its way into his brain. He pulled back with a snarl, setting her gently on her feet, his breathing heavy as he tried to get his body back under control.

"Shane?" B'Ellana asked, almost timid. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shane snapped back, immediately feeling sorry. That feeling was immediately followed by confusion. He had never felt sorry for any of his actions before. He always acted right away and did what needed to be done. He never took the time to worry about what the consequences of his actions were. He sighed, his face softening as he looked at her. "Nothing is wrong, Lana. I just remembered that I left camp for a specific reason."

B'Ellana slowly nodded as she remembered. "Ya need ta find a portable ultrasound machine for a pregnant woman in your camp."

"An' ya said ya knew where one was," Shane said, prompting her.

B'Ellana nodded and took a deep, calming, breath. "I'll take ya back ta my town. Ya can pick up plenty of medical supplies at the hospital there." She straightened her packs, turning to start heading toward her town.

Shane stopped her. "Ya carry my empty pack. I'll carry the full ones." He smiled when she actually didn't argue with him, falling into step beside her when she started walking again.

It only took about three hours to get to B'Ellana's town. She led Shane directly to the hospital, having to take a roundabout way to avoid a couple of groups of walkers. She kept watch as Shane broke the lock on the front doors and then led him inside. "Obstetrics is up on the eighth floor. That's where we'll find the machine ya need."

Shane nodded, starting up the steps. By the time they reached the eighth floor, he felt as if his lungs were going to burst. He panted, holding a stitch in his side, as they stepped out of the stairwell and onto the floor. "Which... way?" he questioned.

B'Ellana looked around for a few moments, catching her own breath, before pointing to the right. "This way." She led him down the hall. "We could find one in any patient room or one of the supply closets. It depends on where they were when everything happened."

Shane nodded, opening various doors as B'Ellana hurried down the opposite way. He looked in cabinets and in closets for anything that looked like a portable machine, having no idea what an ultrasound machine looked like. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard B'Ellana call out.

"Found one!" B'Ellana called out, relief evident in her voice. She had been beginning to think that there wouldn't be one available after all. She picked up the machine and carried it back toward Shane. She opened the back of it and showed him what the battery looked like. "There should be more of these in just about any supply closet you come across. Ya want to grab as many as we can carry with us. I'll go look for other supplies that you'll need ta have on hand with a pregnant woman in ya camp."

Shane smiled to himself as he started looking in supply closets for the batteries needed for the machine. He had been so lucky to find B'Ellana, and he knew it. Now he just had to find a way to convince her to stay with him. Not only would it be great to have an actual doctor in camp, now that he had found her he couldn't picture the world without her in it.


	6. Chapter 6

B'Ellana filled Shane's empty pack with as many medical supplies... blood kits, syringes, gel, creams, antibiotics, bandages, sutures, ace wraps, testing kits for various conditions... as she could, slipping her arms through the straps and heading back down the hall to see how much luck Shane had been having with the batteries.

Shane forced as many of the batteries as he could into the empty pack, searching through half a dozen supply closets to find as many as he could. He had just managed to get the over-full pack to close when he heard strange, muffled, sounds coming from down the hall. Worried about walkers being in the building, he didn't hesitate to grab his gun and go investigate.

B'Ellana stopped at the closest nurses' station to pick up as many forms as she could. They were a pretty moot thing in an apocalypse, but they would help her remember what questions to ask the pregnant woman in Shane's camp to help determine how far along the woman was and what possible warning signs to look for when she did the ultrasound. She figured she could do the ultrasound to show someone else how to use the machine before she moved on.

Shane crept quietly along the hall, keeping as quiet as possible as he tried to listen for the sounds that had first caught his attention. He smiled as he spotted B'Ellana leaning over one of the desk areas at the nurses' station, having a hard time keeping his eyes from gluing themselves to her ass. He loved the way she looked when she was concentrating on something, the way just the tip of her tongue protruded from her mouth when she was deep in thought.

B'Ellana looked through the papers at the nurses' station, choosing the ones she thought she might need or that Shane's camp might be able to use after she moved on. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear Shane come up behind her... or the walker that was crawling across the floor on the other side of the station like a snake.

Just as Shane had almost decided to clear his throat and get B'Ellana's attention, he noticed movement around the far side of the nurses' station. Bony, blood caked, hands suddenly appeared. He leveled his gun at the walker, waiting for the moment its head appeared before pulling the trigger.

B'Ellana jumped at the soft sound that the gun made with its silencer attached, her eyes widening at the sight of the blood splattering the wall on the other side of the nurses' station. She slowly turned, reaching carefully for her own gun to be able to confront whoever was behind her. She almost collapsed in relief when she saw Shane, putting her palm on her chest. "Shane! Ya scared t' 'ell outta me!"

Shane quickly closed the distance and pulled B'Ellana into his arms. "'m sorry, Lana. I knew ya didn't know t' walker was there an' jus' reacted." He buried his face in her neck, breathing a little heavy from the shock of thinking he might lose her. It was even more frightening to realize that the thought of losing her bothered him so much when he had only known her for a couple of days.

B'Ellana looked up into Shane's eyes and saw the same conflicting emotions that she was experiencing mirrored there. She laid her head over on his shoulder, breathing his scent in deep. "'m okay, Shane. We're both okay." She took a deep, somewhat shaky, breath before pulling back. She cleared her throat. "We should... umm... We should go. Ya need ta get this stuff back ta your camp."

Shane nodded, trying his best not to growl as she moved away from him. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down over the desk and show her exactly how thankful he was that she was okay, but he knew that she was right. They had to get moving, especially if they were going to make it back to camp that night. "All righ'. Let's go." He hefted all of the bags, except for the one she wore on her back, onto his shoulder and led the way down toward the main doors.

B'Ellana helped Shane push open the main doors of the hospital, keeping guard as he locked them back up. "Damn it," she muttered, watching as the sun began to set. "We'll never make it back to your camp tonight. We're not even going to be able to make it back to that cabin."

"I can't believe we lost track of time in there," Shane said with a grumble.

B'Ellana shrugged. "Finding the right supplies sometimes takes time." She ran a hand through her hair. "We'll just have to stay at my apartment. Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

B'Ellana led the way through the streets of town until the arrived at her clinic. She motioned briefly to it before leading him up some side stairs. "My clinic is down there," she explained. She reached up to the top of the door frame where she kept one of her spare keys and unlocked the door, leading the way inside her apartment. "It's not much, but it was home until a couple of nights ago."

Shane looked around at the modest one bedroom apartment. "It's a great place, Lana." His eyes widened slightly at the amount of books. It seems as if every spare inch of space held a bookcase or at least a shelf lined with books. "Read much?" he asked, teasing her.

B'Ellana blushed lightly. "It's one of my favorite things to do. I even have a few that I took with me when I left." She shrugged the pack off her shoulders and dropped it next to the couch. "Just drop the packs anywhere. I'll go see what I have left in the kitchen."

Shane set the packs he was carrying down beside hers, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at her as she moved into the kitchen. "Need any help?" he called out.

B'Ellana found some noodles, sauce, and a couple of cans of vegetables that she hadn't been able to take with her when she left. "Could ya start a fire for me? I found some stuff to cook up." She moved deeper into the pantry and found the one bottle of wine she still had, bringing it out and setting it on the counter.

Shane nodded and moved over to her fireplace, spotting a DuraLog stacked to the side. He shook his head and smiled as he picked it up and set it inside, using one of the long matches he found in a box on the mantle to light it. He added some kindling around it and stepped back to watch the fire catch and spread.

B'Ellana walked in and smiled her approval at the fire. She pointed to a short metal stand. "If you'll set that over the fire, I can put a pot of water on to boil." She turned back into the kitchen and got a gallon of the distilled water out of the pantry that she had always kept on hand. It had been too heavy and would have taken up too much room in her pack, so she had left it behind when she had left home. She poured the majority of it into a pan to cook the noodles in and picked the pan up to take to the fireplace.

Shane took the pan from her and set it on top of the metal shelf. "It'll take the water a little while ta get hot. Why don't ya come over ta the couch and rest for a while?" Without waiting for her to agree, he led her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down gently beside him. He reached out and began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmm..." B'Ellana let her head fall forward as her body began to relax. "That feels good, Shane." She closed her eyes, moaning again as he pulled her back against him and massaged down her arms.

Shane smiled as he continued to massage her. He barely bit back a moan of his own as she practically melted into him. "'m glad..." he whispered in her ear, his breath lightly blowing across it with each word.

B'Ellana was right on the edge of falling asleep when a sizzling sound came from the fireplace. She pushed herself up, reluctantly, and glanced over the back of the couch toward the fire. "Time to add the noodles," she commented as she stood up.

Shane groaned under his breath as B'Ellana disappeared into the kitchen. He shifted, re-adjusting himself inside of his pants. He could easily go without food and not have it bother him in the least. Instead, he forced down his libido and grabbed a random book off the nearest book shelf before settling back down to try to read and take his mind off the woman who was making him feel things he had never thought he would.

B'Ellana took a few minutes to breathe deep before she grabbed the package of noodles off the counter and walked back into the living room. She added the noodles to the boiling water and stirred them, stepping back a little but staying close so that she could keep track of them. She noticed him laying on the couch and reading, calling on every ounce of self-control she possessed not to go climb on top of him. She breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later when the noodles finished cooking, and she grabbed a towel from the kitchen to handle the pot as she drained the water off. She added the sauce and the vegetables and put it back of the fire to heat through before serving it up.


	8. Chapter 8

B'Ellana looked over toward the couch. "Dinner's ready," she said before going into the kitchen to get a couple of bowls and spoons. She came back and dished up the stew, holding one of the bowls out for Shane to take. "Best I can do on short notice."

Shane sniffed the air appreciatively. "It smells amazing, Lana. Thanks." He sat up and set her book on the coffee table before taking the bowl from her. "Mmm..." He took a bite and closed his eyes in pleasure. "It tastes that way, too."

B'Ellana blushed as she joined him on the couch with her own bowl of stew. "Ya don't have ta say that."

Shane sighed, looking at her. "Look. Lana. There's one thing ya should learn 'bout me if ya haven't already. I say whatever's on my mind, and it tends ta get me in trouble. I really don't have a filter of any kind."

B'Ellana laughed. "No? Ya haven't said anything too back yet." She stuck her tongue out playfully at him before turning her attention to her food. Her body longed to be close to his again, but she knew they both had to eat if they were going to be able to keep up their strength. She sighed softly. "If we leave out first thing in the morning, we should make it to your camp before the sun goes down tomorrow night."

Shane nodded as he ate his food. "I'll sleep out here tonight, if that'll make ya feel more comfortable."

B'Ellana stared at him. "I'm a big girl, Shane, and we've already slept together once. I think we're capable of sharing a bed. Besides, the sunlight'll be stronger in the bedroom. I have bigger windows in there."

"I just..." Shane trailed off, shaking his head. For the first time he could remember, he wasn't sure how to act around a woman. He felt like an awkward teenager all over again as he placed his empty bowl on the coffee table and did the same with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. "I don't wanna mess this up, Lana, whatever it is."

B'Ellana took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around Shane's waist and laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure what this is, Shane. I've never felt like this about anyone before." She tilted her head up to look at him. "I can remember when my big brother fell in love... Ashley was his entire world."

"What happened?" Shane asked, rubbing her back gently.

"She ended up being a con artist who took him for every cent he had. He never trusted another woman, and I never trusted any relationship after that." She shuddered slightly. "Patrick was never the same. He went through life like he was only the shell of a person." She reached up and wrapped her hand around the locket she wore. "This was the last thing he gave me before he was shipped overseas to the war. He never came home."

Shane looked down and studied the locket. "It's beautiful, Lana." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm really sorry that happened ta the two of you. I wish I could say that was something rare, but unfortunately people do that kind of crap ta each other all the time. Rick and I used ta see it on a daily basis before the dead started walking."

B'Ellana sighed. "I know. That's one of the reasons I never trusted anyone again. This is the closest I've been to anyone since Patrick died." She started tracing random patterns on his chest with her fingertips, sighing. "I'm worried that we're gonna get back ta your came, I'm gonna help this friend of yours, and then I'll never see ya again."

Shane put his fingertips gently under her chin. "What worries me is that your gonna come back ta camp with me, help Lori, and then decide I'm not what ya want after all and leave me." He lowered his face, kissing her gently before sighing. "I should probably tell ya now... There's a very good chance that Lori's baby is mine."

B'Ellana's eyes widened slightly. "There is?"

Shane nodded, pulling her closer. "I liked Lori for years. I was jealous of the relationship her and my best friend, Rick, had... and the son they shared. His name's Carl. You'll be meeting all three of them tomorrow, unless Rick's off on a patrol somewhere."

"If she's Rick's wife, why did ya sleep with her?"

Shane sighed. "Right after the outbreak, before the military stepped in and everyone figured out what was happening, our department was involved in a high speed chase that crossed over into our country from the next one over. They told us there was two suspects in the car, but there ended up being three. Rick was badly injured. He was in the hospital for a couple of weeks before the military started eradicating them."

B'Ellana's eyes widened slightly. "What happened?"

"I knew we couldn't stay in our town any longer. We had ta move. I told Lori ta pack up what she could, and I'd go get Rick outta the hospital. Even if he was still bad, it'd be better if he was with us than killed off by the military." He wiped at his eyes as he felt moisture filling them. "It didn't look like he was breathing when I got there. I couldn't find a pulse. I tried. Damn it. I tried ta make sure, but the military and the dead were both coming." He growled, angry with himself. "I left him there! I walked outta that room, shoved an empty hospital bed against the door so the dead couldn't get ta him, and I left!"

B'Ellana blinked back her own tears. "That wasn't your fault, Shane." She held him close. "Ya did everything ya could..."

Shane shook his head. "I shoulda made sure before I ran back ta Lori and told her that her husband was dead." He sighed. "I don't know if it was mutual grief or shock or what, but her and I got closer every damn day. I couldn't help it. I had always been attracted ta her, and I didn't hesitate when she started acting like she was interested in me, too."

B'Ellana rubbed one hand against the small of Shane's back. She wanted to hear the rest of the story, but she knew that he had to be as exhausted as she was. They had several hours of walking ahead of them the next morning, so she figured she could try to get him to tell her more then. For now, she kissed his cheek softly as she stood up. "Come on," she said, smiling at him. "Let's go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

B'Ellana woke up the following morning as soon as the sunlight started streaming in through her bedroom windows. She rolled onto her side and smiled when she saw that Shane was still sleeping. She slipped quietly out of bed and into the kitchen to cook up the last of the eggs that she had since they wouldn't be able to take them with them. She cracked the eggs into a skillet then noticed that the fire in the fireplace had gone out.

Shane yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he woke up. Without opening his eyes, he reached out to pull B'Ellana into his arms and frowned when he didn't find her. "Lana?" he questioned. He opened his eyes and sat up, his frown turning into a smile as he started smelling eggs cooking. He got up and hurried into the living room.

B'Ellana looked up, a bright smile gracing her face and lighting up her eyes as she saw him. "Good morning', sleepyhead," she greeted him. "I hope you're hungry. We need at eat up these eggs before we get goin'."

Shane nodded. "'m starving'." He stepped over and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish we didn' have at leave as soon as we eat."

B'Ellana laughed. "Bein' able at hole up here would be great," she agreed. "I don't think ya pregnant friend would appreciate it very much though."

Shane growled under his breath. "I should jus' leave 'em all," he muttered. He sighed as he took the plate of eggs she held out toward him.

B'Ellana reached out and squeezed his hand gently. "Ya won't do something' like that, especially when ya might be the father. Ya a much better man than that." She stood up and moved over to the couch to eat her own breakfast.

Shane got up and followed her over to the couch, muttering, "Ya don't know me very well…"

B'Ellana growled, setting her plate down on the coffee table and doing the same with his. She straddled his lap and cupped his face between her hands. She looked into his eyes. "Do ya really think 'm the type of person at let ya inta my bed if I didn't know that you're a good person?"

Shane sighed, reaching up and covering her hands with his own. "No one's ever had so much faith in me before," he whispered. He leaned up and kissed her gently.

B'Ellana smiled as she pulled back. "Eat ya eggs so we can get goin'." Her eyes sparkled as she kissed his forehead and then his lips before sliding back off of his lap and grabbing her plate of food.

Shane growled playfully as he picked up his own plate. "Ya just wait until we get at camp an' get ya settled in," he commented with a smirk.

B'Ellana blushed. "'m lookin' forward ta it," she said with a challenging glint in her eyes. She finished eating and stood up. "Make sure we have everthin' packed up an' ready at go. 'm gonna go shut down the generator."

Shane nodded, swallowing the last bite of eggs on his plate and standing up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't be gone too long."

"Don't worry." B'Ellana pulled away and headed out to the generator that was kept on her small deck off of the kitchen. She grinned when she came back to find him waiting by the front door. She shouldered two of the six packs and picked up a third.

Shane smiled at her before doing the same with the other three packs and leading the way outside. He stayed close to her side as they hurried through the town and into the trees as quickly as they could without drawing very much attention to themselves.

Sweat was pouring down B'Ellana's back and chest by the time the two of them reached the cabin where they had spent their first night together. She stopped to catch her breath and take a drink from her bottle of water. "How much further at your camp?" she asked.

Shane studied her as he took a drink from his own bottle of water. "It's another two or three hours, depending on how fast we move." He reached over and took off the packs that she was carrying. "Ya need a break. We'll stop here for a little while."

B'Ellana shook her head even though her feet and shoulders were hurting. "We might as well keep goin', Shane. I can rest after we get there."

Shane laughed quietly, shrugging off the packs he had been carrying. "Ya don' know Lori like I do, Lana." He turned her around and began to massage her shoulders. "As soon as Lori sees that we found the portable ultrasound machine an' hears that ya a doctor, she won' leave ya alone for a moment. She'll be after ya constantly with questions an' wantin' check-ups."

B'Ellana moaned softly as Shane massaged her shoulders, moving her head in a circular motion to try to help loosen up her tight muscles. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "But no longer than half an hour, an' we're not goin' inside."

Shane shook his head at her stubbornness. "Ya got yaself a deal," he agreed. He sat down and leaned back against the nearest tree, reaching up and pulling her down onto his lap. He started rubbing her back, holding her close to him.

B'Ellana closed her eyes and curled up on Shane's lap with her head resting on his shoulder, letting herself relax. She held him close and kissed the side of his neck as he rubbed her back. "How close are the tents in the camp?" she asked quietly.

Shane shrugged. "Some are closer than others," he answered. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I guess it all depends on where ya look."

B'Ellana nodded, staying quiet for several more minutes before sighing. "We need at go, Shane." She lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed his cheek before standing up and picking the packs that she been carrying back up.

Shane grumbled as he got to his feet. He knew that she was right, but he felt so wonderful with her that he didn't want their alone time to end. No one had ever made him feel so good before.

B'Ellana smiled as Shane stood up and put his packs back on. She took his hand in hers and started walking in the direction that he indicated with a bounce in her step.

Shane couldn't help but smile as he watched her while they walked under the trees. B'Ellana's happiness was contagious. He took a deep breath when he saw the farm through a break in the trees up ahead. He nodded with his chin. "That's the Greene Farm up there. 'e's letting' us camp on his land while Rick's an' Lori's son heals up."

B'Ellana sighed with relief. She stepped out of the trees with Shane, thankful that they were finally there. She grinned at him, squeezing his hand as they picked up speed to cross the field that was between them and the camp.

As soon as they got to the picnic table, Shane helped B'Ellana take off the heavy packs she had been carrying and pushed her gently onto the bench on one side of the picnic table. He dropped the packs that he had been carrying beside hers and moved behind her to rub her shoulders.

"Mmm…" B'Ellana smiled as she let her head fall forward. "That feels so good, Shane…"

"Oh, yes, Shane," a female voice spoke from behind them in a mocking tone. "That feels so good!"

Shane growled and turned around. "Back off, Lori." There was a warning tone in his voice.

Lori crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You'll never change, will you?" She shook her head. "We send you out to search for a machine that Hershel needs to make sure that the baby is okay, and you bring back another mouth to feed! Why? What the hell possessed you to do something like this?!"

B'Ellana jumped up before Shane had a chance to say anything. She stepped in front of him and narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "The machine ya sent him after belongs at me. 'm a doctor, an' I came at try at help ya out." She clenched her fists. "But I can promise ya this… ya ever talk at him like that again, an' you'll never get at use the machine. I'll make damn sure o' that."

Lori's eyes widened. "You would risk the health of an innocent baby?"

Shane started to say something but stopped when B'Ellana held up her hand, wrapping his arms around B'Ellana instead to try to keep both of them calm.

B'Ellana shook her head. "I won't be the one risking the baby's health, because I'm not the one bein' a bitch an' thinking' everyone else owes me the world." She sneered. "Get off ya high horse, Princess, an' start givin' people the respect they deserve before ya find out what it's really like at be alone."

Shane started laughing at the look on Lori's face. "Come on, Lana. I'll help ya get that medical tent ya were talkin' about set up and ready ta go."


	10. Chapter 10

B'Ellana put her packs down in the area that Shane led her to and pulled off one of the two tents that she had attached to them. She kept her concentration on her task in a vain attempt to get her temper back under control. She knew that it would do her, and everyone else, more harm than good… especially when the focus of her anger was a pregnant woman who had been a part of this group of survivors since the beginning.

Shane stepped over and put a hand on B'Ellana's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew that she was upset about their encounter with Lori. "Why don't ya start sortin' out the supplies ya got while I set the tents up?" he suggested softly.

B'Ellana took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she leaned back against him. She tilted her head up to look at him, giving him a small smile. "I think that sounds like a very good idea," she responded. "'m sorry if I overreacted."

Shane shook his head, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Ya didn't overreact, Lana. Lori was outta line, an' 'm sorry."

"Yes, she was," a voice spoke in agreement.

Shane looked over and nodded at the man approaching them. "How's Carl doin'?" He looked from the man to B'Ellana and back again. "Lana, this is Rick Grimes. Rick, this is Dr. B'Ellana Waters." He grinned at the look of astonishment on B'Ellana's face. "I saw one of those certificates you've got framed on the wall of your apartment."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Waters." Rick held his hand out for her to shake, looking over at Shane. "Carl's doing better every day. He was asking for you earlier."

B'Ellana shook Rick's hand. "Please call me either B'Ellana or Lana. Shane told me what happened to ya son," she commented. "'m sorry."

Rick nodded. "So am I, but he's in good hands with Hershel. I think he's even gonna let him come back to stay with us in a day or two."

B'Ellana watched as Shane started setting up the two tents she had brought with her. "That's excellent news." She started pulling supplies out of the packs and sorting them into piles as she talked. "It shouldn't take us very long ta get things set up," she explained. "Once we do, Hershel is welcome ta use my equipment if ya would prefer for him ta take care of ya wife."

Shane glanced over to see Rick's reaction as he finished getting the first tent set up and moved on to set up the second one. He was doing his best to keep working on the tents instead of getting jealous and upset about his friend talking to B'Ellana. He didn't want to be jealous and overbearing with her.

"I think Hershel would probably appreciate it if you check Lori," Rick commented. "He's told me a few times that he's not a doctor. He's a vet." He laughed lightly. "I'm just glad he knew enough to save Carl."

B'Ellana nodded. "Getting Carl out into some fresh air once he's able to move around without a lot of pain will be good for him," she said. She glanced over at Shane as she folded up the first pack that she had emptied and smiled at him before looking back at Rick. "I'll have a triage area set up inside one of these tents ta take care of minor stuff once Shane and I are finished."

Rick nodded his agreement. "Is the other tent where you're gonna be sleeping?"

Shane shook his head. "We'll figure out a use for this other one. She's stayin' with me." He tapped in the final tent spike and re-joined them, wrapping his arms back around B'Ellana.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lori stated as she joined them. "Leave it to you, Shane."

"That's enough, Lori," Rick stated before B'Ellana or Shane could even open their mouth. "Just because you don't like the idea of another woman being around to take some of the attention away from you does not give you the right to be rude." He held up his hands. "Shane risked his life to go get the supplies we needed to save Carl, and he did it again to go get this machine that you and Hershel said is needed to check on the baby. Not only did he bring back the machine, and more supplies than we've been able to get in weeks, but he met up with another survivor and brought her, too." He narrowed his eyes at his wife. "She's a doctor, Lori. We need to have someone like her around. Why don't you do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut until you can learn to talk nice to people?"

B'Ellana's eyes widened as she listened to Rick tell Lori off. Her arms tightened a little around Shane. She no longer felt as if she had overreacted with the other woman earlier.

Shane smiled and kissed the top of B'Ellana's head. "I told ya," he whispered, holding her closer. "Ya did good earlier."

Lori stared, open mouthed, at her husband. "How dare you talk to me like that!" she finally managed to say. "I get enough of that attitude from people like them. I don't need it from you, too!"

Rick looked back at her, completely calm. "Then maybe you should take a closer look at yourself and the way you treat people," he advised her. He turned away from her and faced B'Ellana and Shane. "Lana, it's been a pleasure meeting you, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you. Shane, thanks for going and getting what we needed. I'm gonna go chop some wood. We're running a little low on our supply."

Shane nodded, smirking to himself as Lori walked away. "We'll finish getting' this stuff set up while ya gone."


	11. Chapter 11

B'Ellana looked over at Lori. "I've had the gel on the warmer for a while now, but it still might be a little on the cool side. These portable versions aren't quite as strong as the original machines."

Lori rolled her eyes as she stretched out on the cot. "You don't have to pretend to be concerned about me. I have had this done once or twice before. I know what to expect."

"Have it your own way," B'Ellana muttered. She looked around. "Where's ya husband? Didn't he wanna be here ta see the baby and hear it?"

"I told him to stay in the house with Carl. I'd rather have this first time be just me and you," Lori answered.

B'Ellana nodded. "Ya want me ta do a DNA test and find out if the dad is ya husband or Shane, right?"

Lori stared at the other woman, her hands frozen on her shirt where she had been getting ready to lift it up for B'Ellana to put the gel on her stomach. "What the hell do you think you know about any of it?" she demanded.

B'Ellana smirked as she took the bottle of gel and squeezed some of it onto Lori's stomach. "I know more than ya want me ta, I'm sure," she admitted. She flipped a switch on the portable ultrasound machine and picked up the arm, placing its head on Lori's stomach. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she concentrated on finding the best view possible of the baby. "Shane told me everything about what happened."

"Did he?" Lori questioned, rolling her eyes before looking toward the monitor on the machine. She looked up at B'Ellana. "Did he bother telling you that he lied to me to take advantage and get what he wanted? Or that he tried to rape me while we were all at the CDC?"

B'Ellana laughed and shook her head. "Ya really are deluded, aren't ya?" She tuned Lori out as she concentrated on taking some measurements. She knew Shane was staying nearby in case she needed help dealing with Lori. "Hey, Shane. Come in here for a minute, please?" she requested.

"Don't you dare come in here, Shane," Lori stated in a fierce voice. She glared up at B'Ellana. "I told you that I want this first check up to be just you and me."

"I'm sure she heard ya, too," Shane commented as he steeped inside the tent. He ignored Lori's protests, his eyes resting on the image on the monitor for a few seconds before settling on B'Ellana. "Thing is, she's the doctor. She knows what's best. What do ya need, Lana?"

"I'm getting' ready ta listen ta the baby's heartbeat. Would ya please go get Rick? He should be in here for it." B'Ellana looked at Lori. "He's ya husband and will be a father figure ta this baby whether he's its biological father or not. I won't keep him away, especially from hearing the heartbeat for the first time, and I won't let ya do that either."

"You're incredible, Lana," Shane commented. He smiled over at Lori before walking back outside to go get Rick out of the house.

"You are such a bitch," Lori stated once they were alone again.

B'Ellana smiled as she took a few more measurements while they were waiting. "One bitch can always spot another one," she pointed out. She leaned a little closer to Lori. "There is one major difference between you and me, Lori. I don't give a damn what ya think about me." She smirked and straightened back up.

Lori opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Rick and Shane came back into the tent. She narrowed her eyes at B'Ellana. "This isn't over," she warned the other woman.

B'Ellana laughed. "Don't try makin' promises ya can't keep," she responded. She looked over at Rick. "I'll leave it up ta ya whether Shane stays or not, but I wasn't gonna listen ta the heartbeat without ya."

Lori snarled and tried to get up. "Either Shane leaves or I do," she insisted. "He has absolutely no right to be in here."

Rick held up his hands when both B'Ellana and Shane opened their mouths to speak. He looked at Lori. "You're not going anywhere until Lana finishes her exam. Until we find out for sure which of us is the father, we are both staying." He turned his attention to B'Ellana as Lori laid back down. "How soon until we can find out?"

"I've been able to get several measurements," B'Ellana answered. "Once we're finished in here, I'll be able ta use those ta calculate how far along she is. I'll know more at that point." She smiled at him and Shane before reaching out and turning the button that would allow all of them to hear the heartbeat of the baby.

Shane fought back the tears that pooled in his eyes as the sound of the baby's heart filled the tent. It was incredible. He had never experienced anything like this before in his life. He stepped closer to B'Ellana and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

Rick wiped his eyes as he walked over to the cot Lori was laying on and took her hand. "That's our baby," he whispered, smiling down at her.


End file.
